gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
Turnabout Is Fair Play
Turnabout is Fair Play is the 2nd episode of Gilligan's Planet. It aired September 25, 1982. Synopsis After lunch one day, the Skipper decides he's not doing any dishes, and when pressed for a reason, he claims he's busy protecting camp from aliens. After Gilligan is attacked by a giant Venus Fly Trap and is recued by the Professor, the Professor gets him to pretend to be an alien to fight so he can prove he's doing his job. When a strange alien shows up, the Skipper thinks it's Gilligan, but the alien beats up him and Mr. Howell. When Gilligan shows up trying to be an alien, all he's wearing are glasses with a fake nose and he scares the alien away. Meanwhile, the Professor reveals alien technology he found that enables them to translate the alien's language. The aliens succeed in abducting the Skipper, and while the others plan on how to rescue him, Gilligan heads to the alien craft to rescue him. He leads the aliens away from the craft but discovers the Skipper is trapped in a force field. He runs back to camp for the Professor's help. Meanwhile, as Mr. Howell plays with the translator, the Professor deduces the aliens took the Skipper because of his size. He pads Gilligan to look fat and lose the aliens back at the Venus Fly Trap. On the ship, Gilligan and the Skipper discover the aliens housekeeper and escape. Back at camp, the Skipper reveals even the aliens had their women do housework, but then the Professor adds that the housekeeper was the male of their species while the women ran things. Credits Main Cast *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale Jr. as The Skipper *Jim Backus as Mr. Howell *Natalie Schafer as Mrs. Howell *Dawn Wells as Ginger and Mary Ann *Russell Johnson as The Professor Guest Cast * None Trivia * The Professor claims aliens don't exist despite Bumper being an alien. Technically, the Castaways would be the aliens on this world. * The Professor claims he deduced what the alien device did by studying it, but being alien, he doesn't reveal as to how it translates to English. * The aliens must be familiar with Earth to recognize the Castaways as earthlings. * While trapped on the alien ship, the Skipper sucks his thumb; this is one of numerous character traits contradictory to the series. * Despite having a space ship and force field technology, the aliens use a sun dial to tell time. * When Gilligan is made fat, he looks almost exactly like the animated Fat Albert of the "Fat Albert" TV-series, who shared the same producers as Gilligan's Planet. * The Professor reveals in a book the sexual differences of the aliens, but this must be an alien book because there is no way such a book could be in his collection otherwise. Quotes * Mr. Howell - "If those aliens come at me, I'll charge them." Mrs. Howell - "Remember to charge them interest too. Everything is so expensive these days." ---- * Mr. Howell - "By George, I'll spare any expense to rescue the Skipper." Professor - "I'm afraid money means nothing to the aliens." Mrs. Howell - "Then give them a check." ---- Category:Gilligan's Planet Episodes Category:Skipper Episodes Category:Natives Episodes Category:Animated Episodes